Finding love through pain
by AuthorAlice332000
Summary: Happens after new moon
1. Chapter 1

Edward kissed her neck slowly and leaned up to place his lips against her ear. "I have love you for a century" he whispered in her ear. His lips continued a trail from her ear down to her collarbone, which he stopped to bite. She moaned deeply as the sting of the bite traveled through her body. At his words she smiled up at him and leaned in to kiss him. She nipped his lower lip and his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She pulled away from him to tease him. He growled at her. She growled back play fully. Removing one hand from her waist, he took her cheek in his hands and Moulded their lips together. The kiss was passionate and fueled with a battle for dominance. It was in her to win to prove that she couldn't be dominated but his tongue was slowly making her surrender. Of their own accord her hands found their way into his hair and she playfully tugged and twisted his hair with her nimble fingers. He growled into the kiss and released his final containment of his self control.

Using vampire speed he had her legs around his waist as he raced them to his bed. He threw her down and took in the sight of her. She was beautiful to him. After years of watching her, years of concealed want, disguised lust and painful desire he knew every inch of her body, from the hairs on her head to the tips of her toes. He even knew about the little mole she had on her bottom. Every curve and every inch of soft smooth skin that he ached to caress. Every inch was annoyingly covered by clothes. This did not please him. It was not enough and with carefully controlled movements he began to remove her clothes. She was not as patient, wanting for it to begin, and began to rip the garments off. As her stomach and sides were revealed he began to carress her. She purred in pleasure and continued ripping. When she was down to just a pair of black lace panties she began to focus on him. His pulled his tshirt over his head as she began to undo his belt. She lost her own control and didnt not have even the slightest amount of patience when it came to him. She just wanted him inside her, touching her, kissing her and making love to her after having waited so long not knowing that he wanted her too. Once the belt was off she ripped the button on his trousers and pulled them down. Only his boxers covered his bulging manhood. He ached to enter her but first there was another desire of his that he wished to fufil. He ripped off her panties and with a light grip on her hips he pulled her down into a laying position. His hands grazed her thighs as he lifted her sculpted legs to rest around his shoulders. He wished to taste her. He kissed his way up her thighs. Once at the top of each thigh he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her core. His fingers began to stroke her folds as his tongue dipped inside her. It wasn't long into his sinfull and tortuouslly slow movements that she orgasmed. He licked his fingers clean of her juices and kissed her on the lips allowing her to taste herself. As he did this he entered her in one quick movement. She moaned at the fullness. It felt so good. She looked deep into his blackening eyes and almost growled out. "Fuck me" he obeyed her command with no hesitation. He had no consideration for gentleness knowing that no matter what, she would never break. He was animalistic in his movements. Her moans grew louder and longer. He raised her legs and gave himself a better angle to thrust deeper into her. As he thrusted his fingers began to work her clit to bring her to her second orgasm with him inside of her. Suddenly she grasped him by the hips and halted his movements. This worried him and made him think she wanted to stop. She grasped his length and pulled him out of her. He had an apology on his lips as she moved to a different position and took him in her mouth. He moaned as she was the first to ever do this to him and she was so good at it. Unable to control his urges he grasped her head and began to thrust into her mouth. After a few moments she pulled away and positioned herself on her hands and knees in front of him. He spread her with one hand and guided himself in with the other. With both hands he gripped her hips as he began to pound into her. She moaned with every thrust as he hit the right spot inside of her. "Faster" she groaned. He growled at the command and used vampire speed. She began screaming in pleasure as he pounded in and out of her. Releasing her hips he reached forward and grabbed her bouncing boob squeezed. This was effective as she cried out. He released her breast, leant forward and bit her on the shoulder. He marked her as his forever. She screamed in suprise and slight pain as his venom mixed with her own.

The fucking couple were so obsorbed in each other's pleasure and lost in the carnal activity that they did not register the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. Or the sound of the front door. Or the footsteps on the stairs. Or the to the door to the bedroom being opened. Nor did they hear the cry of the heart broken girl in the doorway. They continued in their movements as the heartbroken girl retreated down the stairs and straight out of the house, with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella shut off the engine. Looking out her truck window she saw her destination, The Cullen household. Inside, Bella felt awkward. The reason she felt this way was that being there brought back painful memories. It was the first time Bella had been to the house since the Cullen's had returned. For Bella, the house just brought back the memories of all the many times that she had come to the house while they were gone to prove to herself that her dreams were just dreams, and that they had not in fact come back. The house was currently empty. They were all away on a hunting trip. Usually Bella would have only have visited the Cullen house to see members of the Cullen family, but today Alice had told Bella to let herself in and wait for her so they could discuss things for the bridal shower. Alice and Jasper were renewing their vows. To everybody outside of the secret they were getting married for the first time. They had decided to do it because Alice recently turned 18 again, Alice had been bitten at 18. This means that she was the legal age to get married. Jasper had been bitten at 21, but put 18 as his age on his fake documents so that he could still attend high school every ten years with Alice and his brothers and sister. Emmet Used the same method as he had been bitten at 23. As did Rosalie as she had been bitten at 25. Edward did not need to as he was bitten at 17, a month before his 18th birthday. Despite their youthful appearance all of them, accept Alice where over 100 years old. This was a fact that Emmet loved to remind Bella of. "Bells you're 17 and your kissing a man who is 133 years old. Gross." Due to their age Bella and the rest of the Cullen's knew that this would be the 25th wedding for them. Bella had discussed it in detail with Alice a few nights before. The Cullen families has had in total 200 weddings, a large majority of that being Carlisle and Esme. It had shocked Bella very much. She believed it was slightly excessive but she choose not to voice her opinion.

Bella broke out of her mind. She got out of the trunk and grabbed her bag from the trunk, as she was staying the night and they would all go to school together the next day. Alice had given Bella the spare key and she had promised to mention that fact that Bella was staying to everybody on the trip. Alice had said that Bella staying wouldn't be a problem and that Esme and Carlisle would be fine with it but Bella wasn't sure. But after a length amount of time discussing it with Alice, Bellas hesistations were put to bed. She walked across the drive. Standing in front of the door Bella thought, not for the first time, how impressive the Cullen house was. Once focused again, Bella unlocked the door and let herself in. She shut the door behind her. Not wanting to hang around downstairs while alone Bella headed upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room. 'Maybe I will take this opportunity to have a secret snoop is Alice's closet' Bella thought. She was opening the door when she heard a scream. It frightened her as she thought she was in the house alone. Bella worked out that the screaming was coming from Edwards room. It was a woman screaming. Bella felt really confused. She walked down the hallway to Edwards room and opened the door. Edward was naked on his bed having sex with Rosalie in a doggy style position. Before she could stop them tears began to roll down Bella's cheeks. She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She didn't do any of these things. She turned and rain, forgetting all about staying the night. She left the house and even in her state remembered to lock the door behind her. She got into her truck and turned on the engine. Knowing she was going to break down she drove home.

As she pulled into the drive her sobs got louder. She was home. She rested her head on the steering wheel as she cried over the image that she could not get out of her head. She had forgiven him for leaving her. For breaking her heart and leaving her feeling like death for 2 months. When Alice had come she had left everything and had gone to Italy and had saved his life, putting her own life at risk. That night he had told her how sorry he was and How stupid he had been. He had told her that he loved her so much and that he would never let her go again. It was at this point she stopped crying. She was no longer over whelmed by sadness. A new emotion flowed through her veins. The lying scum bag. The dirty bastard. The first time she saw her boyfriend naked she walked in on him fucking his brothers wife. It had to be Rosalie. Rosalie who hated Bella. She felt the anger flow through her veins and she knew she had to do something to release it. She got out of her truck and slammed the door behind her. With nobody home she let an idea form. She let her self in and went straight through the house into the backyard. There was freshly chopped firewood the waiting by the side for the fireplace in the sitting room. She picked up a log. She walked into the centre of the yard and placed the log down. She did this another six times until she had a small circle in the middle of the yard. She went back inside and up to her room. She opened her large bay window. The chair that Edward had brought was in the corner of the room waiting for him to come again and watch her sleep. The perverted wanker. It was than that Bella realised how creepy Edwards hobbie was. With unknown strength she grabbed it and threw it straight out of the window, Into the yard. It miracoulosy survived the fall. This did not make Bella feel any better or any worse but it did make a thought occur to her. 'Its stronger than the relationship we had.' She grabbed a box and emptied it. From her corkboard she took all the photos of them together. From her closet she took all the clothes he liked and the ones he had brought for himself for when he watched her at night. She took everything from her room that reminded her of him. Next she grabbed her suitcase from under her bed. She dug through it for a moment before grabbing what she wanted. She threw them in the box and went back down the stairs and out into the yard. She threw the contents of the box into the circle. She picked up the zippo lighter and the box of cigarettes. she drew one out, light it, inhaled and then dropped it into the circle. She wanted it all burned and wished she could burn Edward too. She withdrew another cigarette, put it to her lips, lit it and smoked it as she watched the fire. This was not something she did often, just when she was extremely stressed and pissed off.

When the fire had burned out she left the yard and left the house. She locked the door behind her. She got back into her truck and pulled out of the driveway and drove around for sometime. She was upset and she couldn't stop thinking about Edward. She had images in her. She couldn't stop herself imagine things that Edward had done to Rosalie. The way he kissed Rosalies neck, he had kissed her that way too. The way he held her, the way he kissed her. Every touch she had ever received from Edward she wondered if he had touched Rosalie in the same way. She had never slept with him. 'He had always said no. Too human. Only if I marry you first. Turns out it was more I don't want you, I secretly want to fuck Rosalises brains out, you could never compare to her in my eyes. If you wanted to fuck Rosalie then why the fuck did you mess with my head?! Why were we even together?! Was I just to pass the time?!' She ranted in her own head until she could take no more. That was the moment that Bella realised. Edward was not the only cheat. 'Rosalie is Emmets wife. Oh Emmie bear' she felt so sad for Emmet. Ahead of her she saw a liquor store. Against better judgement she parked in front of it and went in. She brought a bottle of whiskey. She put the bottle between her legs as she drove. When she got home she got out of the truck and into the house where she went straight up to her bedroom. She took a large gulp of courage and texted Emmet. 'Don't go home. Come see me first.' That was done. She put her phone down and settled to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Emmet rested against the tree. The grizzly beneath his feet dead, drained. With care he raised his right hand and drew it palm out across his mouth to wipe away the excess blood. Grizzlies has always been his animal of choice. He never thought to put a reason to it. His family just assumed that it was his way of avenging his own death, as it had been a grizzly attack that had almost killed him.

Emmet was drawn out of his thoughts by his fathers voice. He was talking to Jasper, about the upcoming nuptials of course. Emmet grinned. The wedding excitement never got old. Emmet circled the meadow lazily. In truth he was bored. He was always the first in his family to finish and as it was a family trip he could not head home without the rest. 'Some family trip. Rosalie and Edward bailed. Edward claimed that he was still full from his last hunt and Rosalie had a salon appointment.' Thinking about Edward drew Emmet to Bella. He wondered what she was currently doing, as she was aware that the family was away on a hunt. Alice had invited her to the house to make plans for the wedding. Emmet believed that Alice was more excited about this wedding as she had Bella to help her, whereas in the past she had only had Rosalie. Alice made no secret of the fact that when it came to planning, sense of style and decoration that she and Rosalie always clashed. Alice was never willing to compromise and she would end up planning the wedding alone, which was boring for her. Emmet was walking further and further into the forest. Of course with vampire speed he wasn't actually walking. Nobody seemed to notice him walking off. It was only later when Alice had a bad vision and ran home, causing everybody to follow her, that they realised he was gone.

Emmet was laying in the middle of a meadow. He didn't know why he wanted to do it but it just felt quite relaxing to him. He was staring up at the sky. To him it looked quite beautiful and he could see more clearly. He could have got a more beautiful view later at night but that didn't bother him. He was happy to lay and just watch. For some reason he just did not feel like going home. Without meaning to he completely lost track of time. It was only when his phone went off with a text in his pocket that he snapped back to reality. Sitting up slowly he saw, before looking at his phone that the clouds had begun to darken with rain. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Bella. The text said 'don't go home, come and see me first.' As he read it he felt the worry inside him build up. He wondered what she could want to tell him and somehow he knew, by the way she phrased it, that it was something bad. With hurry he placed his phone back in his pocket and ran off in the direction of Bella's house. It did not take him long. He stopped outside. Her truck was park in front of the house. Charlie's cruiser was absent. It was likely that he was at work. 'Front door or bedroom window' he thought. Choosing the first option, he walked up the path and knocked on the front door. For a minute nothing, and then he heard her footsteps. She left her room and came down the stairs,slowly. She opened the door. "Emmie bear" she said happily. With his sense of smell he could smell the alcohol on her breat. Breathing deeply he realised exactly what it was. 'Whiskey, recently and a large amount' he thought. He realised that whatever it was that she had to tell him it had to be really bad for her to be drinking so early in the day. "Bells, you asked me to come over?" He asked with a question in his tone. She nodded and moved out of the way to let him in and walked back up the stairs. Emmet shut the door behind him and followed her. As he watched her walk he noticed that she was swaying slightly. A human would not notice it as it was only a slight away. While thinking about what she could possibly have to tell him he followed her into her bedroom. The sight of it pulled him out of his thoughts. He had been in her bedroom on two occasions. Both times it had been the same, today it was different. It looked as though she had just moved in, a lot of her stuff was missing. That was when Emmet noticed it. On her desk was a tall, empty whiskey bottle. Emmet marched over and grasped the bottle. "Bella please tell me you didn't drink this all today." He said holding the bottle in front of him. She sat down on her bed. "I needed it. Everything I thought of what I had to tell you I just drank more." She explained sounding very upset. Emmet put the bottle back on the table. He walked over, sat down next to her, put his arm around her and drew her to him to comfort her. He was so shocked and confused. 'What could possibly be this bad?' He thought. "Bells you know you can tell me anything." He said trying to reassure her. She sighed in relief and leaned further against him. "I went to your house today. I was about to go into Alice's room when I heard a noise from Edwards room. I went to investigate. I'm so sorry Emmet. I walked in on Edward and Rosalie having sex." She mumbled into his chest. If he was human he would have not been able to hear her. But he heard her. He felt the sharpest pain in his chest. It was like his could dead heart, that could no longer beat, was breaking into little pieces. He held her tighter wishing that he could cry with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling away Emmet placed the tiniest of kisses on top of her head. "I have to go home and sort things Bella. I think you should have a nap and sleep off the alcohol. I will come around tomorrow and see you, okay?" He said. She pulled away from him and nodded. Emmet stood up. Turning he grabbed the bed spread. It was purple velvet and incredibly soft. He waited for her to lay down and when she did he covered her with the spread. She closed her eyes. Thinking carefully he grabbed her garbage can and placed it within her reach just to be cautious. Knowing that it was likely that Edward might try to get in to see her he walked over, locked her window and drew her blind. He turned off her lamp on his way out. Quietly he crept down the stairs and let himself out.

Once the door was shut behind him he walked over to the forest line. After thinking about where to go he ran to the mall. He didn't really want to leave her but he knew he had to do this now. Pulling out his phone he texted Alice and asked her to drive his jeep over. After that he texted Jasper and asked him to follow her in his car. Approximately four minutes later they both pulled in and parked. If the situation had been any different he would have laughed at the idea of the tiniest Cullen driving his monster car. Alice opened the jeep door and gracefully hopt down. She looked upset. Without hesitation she rushed over and hugged him. "What are you going to do?" She asked. When he didn't answer her she grasped his forearms and used them to haul her self up level to his eyes. She asked him again. On cue Jasper got out of his car. Positioning his arms, he braced himself. Emmet grabbed Alice round the middle and threw her like a football to jasper. They had done this before but Alice loved dramatics and she screamed up until the moment that he caught her. "Oh hey Jazzie" she exclaimed happily, hugging him. Using this distraction Emmet got into his jeep and drove off.

He didn't stop driving until he reached his lawyers office. The route was familiar. It would have been faster to run but he felt like driving. Jonathan Carter, attorney of law, had been his lawyer for ten years. Hannah was on reception. "Good afternoon Hannah. I would like to see Mr Carter if that's possible please." He asked. She smiled coyly at him. A button was pressed and Emmet was granted access straight away. Walking over he knocked on the door out politeness. "Come in" was the answer he received. Emmet walked in. Jonathan gestured to Emmets usual seat in front of the desk. Before sitting down, Emmet reached out and shook Jonathan's hand. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I'm divorcing Rosalie and I would like you to draw up the papers" he said bluntly. Jonathan had met Rosalie a few times before. Every time she had behaved in the same way, like a snob, and had left a lasting negative impression with him. Jonathan sat back in surprise. "May I enquire about why?" Jonathan asked. Divorce laws were tricky. It was usual practice that you lost halve your assets to the one you were trying to leave. But Emmet was certain that he would lose nothing, as he was not the one in the wrong. "Infidelity on her part. With my brother. The pair were caught having sex by my brothers girlfriend. I'm not aware of whether or not that was the only time but once is enough" Emmet explained. Jonathan seemed shocked. He spun round in his chair and grabbed a law book from the bookshelves behind him. He flicked through a few pages. "There has been a few cases of this before and I am trying to remember who will be awarded the case will go in. I think in the first the wife pleaded loneliness, neglect and abuse, and the judge awarded her with her husbands entire estate. I will look into it for you and I will draw up the papers and send them to you in the mail. Usual waiting process is between 1 to 3 weeks but since you are a platinum client with an unusual case expect it within the next couple of days." Jonathan said. Emmet thanked him for his time and left the office. He waved goodbye to Hannah and exited the building. Walking over to his jeep he thought about what to do and where to go next. Opening the door, he climbed in. Turning the key in the ignition, he pulled out and drove off. Emma drove through Fox at the correct speed limit not wanting to be pulled over by Bella's dad. Turning a corner he pulled into the driveway. Written into the glove box he cracked the remote control, pointed it at the garage door and drove through. He used the remote control to close the garage door behind him. Turning the key in the ignition, he pocketed them and got out of the jeep. Looking around he noticed the absence of Edwards Volvo. Sighing with relief, he knew inside that he didn't want to see him as he had no idea what he would do. "Esme" he called. Thirty seconds later the inner garage door opened and Esme was giving him a hug. "I'm so so sorry. You must be heartbroken honey." She said with sympathy in her voice. Emmet placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled out of the hug. She was like his mother and he loved her dearly. Reaching down he took her hand and they entered the house together. She lead him to the dinning room. The table had four empty chairs around it. Emmet and Esme took their seats. Everyone stared at Emmet, waiting for him to say something. "I don't really want to talk about them or what they did but I will answer any questions you have because you are my family and you have the right to know." He said simply. Everyone seemed surprised by his choice of words. "Emmet we respect your decisions and your privacy. You do not have to answer any questions and all that really needs to be said is that you have our support and you did nothing wrong." Carlisle said. Emmet nodded at his words. Alice looked disappointed. Standing up from the table Emmet explained his exit by saying. "I just want to be alone for a little while." Slowly he left the room and went up stairs. It was a mistake. The entire room reminded him of Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella awoke slowly. Her head was pounding. She looked over at her desk to check the time on her clock. Six thirty am. Emmet had left around eight last night so she had been asleep for around ten hours. 'Yesterday was Sunday. I have school today' she thought with a sigh of annoyance. Looking down at herself she realised she had slept in her clothes. Pulling the bed spread off she stood up and went into the bathroom. Reaching past the curtain, she turned on the shower. Using her foot she shut the door and locked it behind her. 'Charlie started work at five thirty am' she thought as she started pulling off her clothes and dumping them carelessly into the hamper. Carefully she climbed under the edge and stood under the shower stream. Unable to resist she sighed in relief, this was exactly what she needed. She felt so relaxed. Grabbing the right bottle she started to wash her hair. Once she was finished she started to wash herself.

Turning the shower off she reached out, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself. Stepping out she stood in front of the mirror. 'Damn it. I look sad.' She thought. Her eyes were puffy from the tears and dull from the sadness. In frustration she left the bathroom and walked back into her bedroom. Now she had to decide what to wear. Opening her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and laid them on her bed. Unwrapping the towel she started to dry herself. Once dry she used it to start drying her hair. Walking over to the dresser she grabbed some underwear. Once she had put it on, she put the jeans on too. Walking over to the wardrobe she flipped through a few items before selecting a navy blue jumper that reached her thighs. Carefully she pulled that on. Next blue socks and blue converse high tops were added. Last she grabbed her hair brush and started running it through her damp locks. With effort she managed to smooth it down. She decided to leave it down. Grabbing her black jacket, her bag and her keys she left her bedroom and walked down the stairs. She didn't feel hungry so she decided to skip breakfast, and walked straight out of the house. Turning around she locked the door. With everything that happened all she really wanted to do was go back inside, bury herself in the covers and never resurface. But she knew that not only was she not in the wrong and should have no reason to hide but also if she didn't go in today it would just appear that she was hiding away. She would not let people see how badly this has effected her. All she needed was girls like Lauren given her false sympathy will secretly smug about how things had ended. 'Though I will get no sympathy because unless someone in the Cullen family talks, there's no way anyone will know' she thought. As she was thinking she unlocked her truck and got in. Glancing at her appearance once more she sighed again at the pathetic state of her face. 'One look at my face and nobody will have needed to talk' she thought. Without another glance in the direction of the mirror she pulled out and drove off to school.

She pulled into a spot, far away from her usual spot near the Volvo. With hesitation she glanced over to their usual parking spot. Emmets jeep and Jaspers mustang were present but they weren't in the usual spot either. The Volvo was parked separated from all the other cars. There was no sign of Rosalie's convertible and this made Bella assume that she had been brought to school by Edward. Drawing in deep breaths, Bella steeled herself and got out of the truck. Nobody gave her eyes filled with sympathy, nobody even turned around. It was Monday morning and people were zombie walking their way into the building. There was one person Bella wanted to see. Pulling out her phone she sent him a text. Not long after, Emmet came running out of the building towards her. He took one look at her face, gathered her in his arms and hugged her to his chest. "If I had known you was coming in today I would have come by and picked you up this morning." He said near her ear. Instantly she felt herself relax into him. But his comfort had too much of a positive effect and it made her want to cry. She knew that was the worst thing she could do and held it in. Once he released her, he held her at arms length. "There's no reason for me to stay away for Emmie" she said softly. He let her go and moved so that he was walking beside her. They started for the building. Emmet had to go back to Alice and Jasper as he had been with them when he had received the text and had run off without explaining. Bella decided to go with him, wanting to see Alice. The minute Alice saw them she came rushing over and gave Bella a hug. "I'm so sorry Bella" she whispered. Bella hugged her back, tighter when she heard the whispered words. After a minute Bella pulled away from the embrace. She felt the need to change the subject. "If you come by my house later I'll give you the idea sheets I made." Bella said. Alice nodded seeming more bubbly. That was the moment when the bell went off. Bidding everyone goodbye Bella turned and walked to English. "Bella wait up!" Emmet called from behind her. Confused, Bella stopped and turned. "I have chemistry, I'll walk with you if that's okay?" He said. Bella smiled and nodded and they fell into step with each other. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached Bella's English class. "See you later Bella" Emmet said before walking off in the opposite direction. Bella smiled and entered the classroom.


End file.
